


【罗咕+梅咕】暗恋

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. 1

作为迦勒底唯一的御主，立香理所当然要负担起为从者们补魔的责任。但她并非魔术师出身，对这种在普通人眼中含义深远复杂的正直行为接受起来也就没有那么好。从技术上讲，虽然御主也可以选择抽取血液，但在三位数契约的情况下，要抽血还不如自杀来的快一点呢。

所以她面对从者们提出的补魔要求，就总是踟蹰为难——不光是为了这种行为本身的羞耻程度，还因为补魔要在工作人员的监控下进行，过后还需要从者提交报告以供记录入档。

还好，绝大多数从者都能理解这一点，会损伤到身体的血液补充法被划掉的情况下，用接吻来补充魔力成为了最优选。

虽然立香本人也经常怀疑某些人混在其中纯属浑水摸鱼，但接吻这种程度的行为她还是可以接受的。唇舌相交，交换着含有魔力的体液，只要忽略掉屋子角落的监控摄像头，就能当做一件纯粹为了工作，不掺杂丝毫个人感情的项目来做了。

次数多了，底线也就诡异的衰退了，如果请求补魔的从者性情羞怯，她也会打起精神强作出‘这根本没什么’的样子，来帮助对方放松下来。如果是某些格外强势的家伙提出，她也不会像刚开始那样心惊肉跳反应过度。

只除了一个人。

立香站在那间小房间外面，不断用鞋子蹭着地面，看起来恨不得转头就走，离里面那个笑眯眯冲她招手的花之魔术师越远越好。

梅林、这家伙，在所有补魔对象里都属于过分的。立香私自怀疑是不是迦勒底的工作人员都不在他的守备范围内，所有他多余的欲望只能冲着自己这个御主来——很有可能，毕竟补魔是合情合理的亲密行为，以半梦魇那种个性是绝对不会放过的。

但无论如何，被人用那种激烈的动作压制到墙壁或是床上，想推开他的手也被强迫着和对方十指相扣，体液多到溢出来也不会让他停下，反而越发用力地吸嘬着她的舌头，直到舌尖发麻，眼睛里的泪水模糊的看不清他的脸，呼吸乱成一团，腰部以下都软绵绵的不听使唤，这样的行为……无论怎么想都和补魔的本来意愿相差太远了吧？

所以她总是把梅林的补魔申请拖到不能再拖才去做，梅林对此也肯定察觉到了，他肯定知道她为什么总是拖拖拉拉不情不愿，但这家伙完全没有迁就她的意思，反而变本加厉起来。

补魔被拖延、表情不情愿、羞耻的样子很可爱，都会成为他吻过来之前的开场白，潜台词就是“我又要过分地惩罚坏孩子御主了喔”。

但他也从来没有做出什么更过分的举动，就连她的腰都没怎么碰过，只是全然投入在吻里面，似乎是想让她完全对这个行为上瘾一样地，一次比一次仔细地爱抚着她的舌头，并因为她泄露出的声音笑起来。

“梅林你……”这一次梅林选定的地点是墙壁，在开始之前她终于忍不住问他，“你是不是讨厌我呢？”

对这个年轻的，虽然遭遇过许多恶意，但终归是被善意包裹着的女孩子来说，这就是她能得出的结论了。两人是同一战壕、同一立场上的战友没错，在战斗中也可以全身心地信任对方没错，但抛开这一切从私人立场上来说，她觉得梅林是因为讨厌她，才做出这种接近恶意的作弄来的。

梅林没说话，只是把自己的手指一根一根地嵌进她手指的缝隙中，少女只是不太舒服地挣动了一下，却没有反抗——她已经对此很熟悉了，也就失去了拒绝的动力，有一次她甚至乖乖的牵住梅林的手，希望他能温柔一些，当然啦，梅林是不会那么做的，他当时笑着答应了她，却依旧把她折腾的很可怜。

不迎合，也不反对，心惊胆战地踩在危险的边界上等待着他的判断的少女，露出软弱又狼狈的表情的少女，是多么可爱。所以梅林认真握住了她小小的，脆弱的手之后，笑着说，“怎么会呢，我很喜欢立香哦。”

他说的是真话，但她觉得他骗人。“梅林大哥哥是立香的粉丝哦，我当时的确这么说过了不是吗。”他这么说。

然而，少女看着他的眼睛，那对玻璃珠一样的，像是人工合成物一样的紫色眼睛里，并没有接近喜爱这个定义的柔软情感。

她喜欢着很多人，很多人也喜欢着她，英灵们、工作人员们、家人们、朋友们……他们看她的眼神不是这样的，喜爱纵容无奈讨厌触动无趣，这才是人会露出的眼神。

所以梅林一定是在说谎，他的眼睛里倒映着她，但并没有看到她。立香想，那么说他讨厌我也不准确，他或许只是惊人的不知道怎么和人类相处吧。但她还是点了点头，“好的，我知道了，你喜欢我。”

说到说谎，她可真是比梅林差太多了。先不说那分明写在脸上的‘我不信’，她的手也是冷冰冰的，肩膀绷紧，好像下一秒梅林要做的不是吻她而是撕碎她一样。

太过畏惧的猎物，往往会让捕猎变成一场享受。所以梅林笑起来，他的眼睛弯成纵容的弧度，弯下腰去迁就少女的身高——然后毫不留情地亲了上去。

立香不喜欢和他补魔的原因很简单，因为舒服，实在是太舒服了。浅淡的花香气弥漫在鼻端，他长长的发丝偶尔从锁骨边上划过去，痒的难受，却偏偏被束缚着不能拨开。手指有意无意蹭着她的指缝虎口又死死扣住，背后退无可退只能狼狈地扭着头闪避，而梅林就像是追逐着血腥味的猎犬一样紧跟着衔住。

舌头来回搅动着，水声已经不足以让她羞耻，但快感还是层层叠加到让她不舒服的地步。背部像是被静电刺激着一样，一路麻到腰，然后热量下沉聚集，变作柔软的光和热在小腹游动着。立香还好好穿着衣服，但衣服下面已经被撩拨得一片狼藉，严实的让目光也钻不进去的打底裤下湿漉漉的肿胀发烫，在梅林的舌尖下一跳一跳，好像下一秒就要爆发。

不知道是不是错觉，对梅林的吻，她最近的反应越来越敏感了。今天尤其夸张，就在被推到墙壁上，背部轻轻地发出咚的一声时，她就有些不自在地并了并腿。

……明明还有人在看着。她被快感搞得一片雾蒙蒙的眼睛瞥了摄像头一眼，在那个昼夜运转的小红点后面……意识到医生正好好确认着她的状况后，立香小小的呜咽了一声，腿间在没有任何触碰的情况下抽搐着去了。

感觉到情况开始逐渐超过她的尺度，立香偷偷去问医生，能不能单独为梅林抽血补魔。

“为什么呢？”罗曼打开他手边的文件夹，将数据一一展示给她看，“梅林是caster，虽然能产生魔力，但现在迦勒底的人类数量不足以让他进食，他作为半梦魇需要消耗的魔力也很多，所以需要引入御主的魔力作为补充。立香应该也发现了，梅林在特异点反而是没有补魔需求的，回到迦勒底后大概是……三到四天补充一次。如果要抽血的话，你的身体是吃不消的。”

“但是……”她的手扭着衣角，眼睛也执着地盯着医生马尾发梢后一缕翘起来的头发看，“梅林每次都……

她的脸红透了，小声说“我不想”的样子真是太可爱了。不仅仅是作为被信赖的长辈欣赏这幅样子，罗曼在那一瞬间更糟糕的想更进一步，想要用手抚摸着她的脸颊感受那种热度，然后好好地重复一下他在监视屏上见过的某些画面。大人的幻想就是这么糟糕来着。

他的手在文件夹边缘移动了一下，又很快掩饰性地翻过了一页。作为魔术师可以理解的正常的行为被她的介意蒙上了更多的含义，他清了清嗓子，希望自己的声音没有变的奇怪，“我明白了，我会和梅林说一下的。”

近乎敷衍的话被少女自动理解成同意，立香的眼中一下子放出了喜悦的光，她从椅子上跳起来，撒娇一样地握着文件夹摇了摇，“谢谢医生，医生最好了！”

又温柔，又懂得倾听别人，有时候笨拙的可爱，完全不像其他大人那样傲慢，医生真是最好的人了。立香把手背到身后雀跃地蹦跳起来，稍微有些遗憾自己没有直接握住他的手，但握住文件夹摇晃的时候，医生的手也跟着一起晃动起来，也很不错呢。

她的愉快大概持续了一条走廊。

然后梅林就不知道从哪里冒出来，驾轻就熟地把她挤进了他的房间，因为已经演练了上百次所以动作娴熟地把立香按在了墙上。

“梅、呜……”立香用力去踢他的小腿，“要补魔的话，去好好提交报告啦！”

用一只手握住了她双腕的男人不解地看过来，“昨天补充的已经够了哦，立香已经忘记我们昨天才做过了吗？”

“那你突然做什么啦！”她扭动着来回扑腾，小小的身体在墙壁上撞出闷响，“不准对御主恶作剧，总之，放开我！”

“嗯……硬要说的话，”梅林干脆整个覆盖过去，握着她的腰把她压在自己和墙壁中间，“是想偷情来着。”他居然还有脸露出一个悲伤的表情，“但是立香看起来很不情愿的样子。”

藤丸立香有生之年第一次语塞到这个程度，她只能用亲切的暴力行为来表示拒绝，像是没被压制的膝盖狠狠给了梅林两下，牙齿也不客气地咬住那家伙的长发向下撕扯，看起来还真是凶暴的令人恐惧。

只可惜一下子就被镇压了。梅林好像根本没感觉一样，又凑了过来，“乖孩子，我知道你也很喜欢。”他轻轻地对着她红透了的耳朵吹了一口气，“昨天很舒服不是吗？现在做出这种样子，让大哥哥很头痛呀。”

立香还没来得及反驳，他就亲了过来。是的，对爱抚越来越敏感并不是她的错觉，几乎是舌头一缠过来她就羞耻地发觉腿间异样的湿起来，内裤的布料闷着热气黏在那块巴掌大的皮肤上，让她难受的要命。

仍然是不顾她反抗的作风，梅林粗暴地咬着她等她吃痛才会停下转而温柔的绕着周边玩弄起来，但和补魔时不一样的是，他空闲的手并不老实地扯开黑色的固定带，掀起上衣下摆钻了进来。

他并没有费力与内衣纠缠，而是简单直接地将手伸向了她温热柔软的小腹来回按压着，膝盖也强势地插入了她的双腿之间，让她无力的滑坐下去，一幅任人宰割的样子。

立香的身体内部好像藏着什么了不得的开关，被梅林那么按压着，反而有一种毛骨悚然的快感从下腹坠下去，一波又一波地涌着，将两腿泡的软而又软，只能被动的接受他的亲吻和玩弄。

和毒辣的阳光打在身上的感觉一样，立香只觉得被衣服摩擦着的肌肤又痒又痛，好像是新生的肌肤一样，对一切刺激都照单全收，忠诚地反馈到大脑里。她呜呜哭起来，想咬住梅林的舌头，但他只是手掌又用了用力，就让她浑身颤抖个不停。

“被这么挤压着就高潮了呢，真是色气的孩子。”梅林终于收回了舌头，啾啾地舔舐着她溢出的津液，“立香这么邋遢的样子也很可爱。”

他终于放开了立香的手腕，只是随意拨弄几下，就让她的礼装半掉不掉地松了下去。内衣被推到锁骨，少女初具规模的乳团从两条黑色皮革固定带里被扯出来，他的指尖轻巧地抚摸着肿起来的乳尖，像一个挑剔的顾客抚摸浆果一样。

刚刚硬起来还没被爱抚过的乳尖被指尖用力按压着，只能委委屈屈地散下去和乳晕融为一体，然后在他撤走之后肿的更大更厉害，梅林就像得了什么趣味一样，不住欺负着这两个小小的突起，不光是用指甲印上印痕，还颇为认真地品尝了一番，从大小、形状、敏感程度好好感受了一下立香的小红莓。

甜甜的沐浴露沾染了少女的味道，混合着细密的汗珠形成了很诱人的香气，贪婪地把脸凑到那两团软肉之间则感受的更加明显，梅林吸了两口气之后又舔了舔她那里的肌肤，是汗水的咸味和清淡的香气混合在一起的独有的味道。

立香开始害怕起来，因为梅林似乎并没有就此打住的意思。实际上，他很认真地探索照顾了她身上的很多地方，就好像一台专用于性爱的记录仪一样，还会认真的说她的某个地方非常可爱，某个地方就是小小的孩子气。

但当她的打底裤和内裤被拽到膝盖上，被汗水弄得湿乎乎又闷热的腿根和花瓣暴露在凉凉的空气中时，她还是哭了起来。“不要这样，梅林，”她说，“我会好好给你补魔……不要这样，停下好吗。”

“的确，这么看的话很浪费。”梅林从另一个角度同意了她的看法，虽然是为了偷情而来，但顺便避免浪费也是不错的，他的手指小心地从那两片闭合的紧紧的软肉中滑过去。“唔、是立香的味道没错。”他煽情地舔着，下定了评语。

“每次我想好好尝尝立香的时候，立香都会很不情愿呢。”他仗着少女身娇体软，膝盖又被弹性布料缚住，把她翻了个个压在了墙上，而他本人则蹲了下去，从后面舔了起来，“哪怕是梦魇，也没有当众做这种事的习惯，而且，我也厌倦了每次都要提交报告。”

“立香，自己要好好扶住哦，摔倒的话大哥哥会很心疼的。”一边伸出手掰着少女的臀瓣方便自己舔食美味，他一边这么建议着，完全不顾现在的姿势对她来说有多难保持平衡。

梅林的半张脸都埋了进去，他吃的很仔细很认真，连一缩一缩的粉嫩菊穴都没有放过，每一条褶皱都充分浸润过才停下。“立香真是的，一直流出来的话，不就还是会浪费掉吗。”他无奈地说着，把她整个抱到了怀里。

他硬起来的器官滑了两下，才找到正确的入口。撬开紧密的蚌肉，撬开狭小的掌握，立香的声音在娇媚的渴望以外多了疼痛，“出去、出去！”她没头没脑地说，“好痛、呜、梅林……不要这样好吗……？”

梅林的声音沙哑又湿润，听上去没比她好多少，“不行呢，立香，”他喘得也很厉害，“我们在偷情呢，忘了吗？”他一点点放开臂膀，让小姑娘滑下去。

“你……”她显然一噎，“你这是强奸！”

和她本人激烈的反抗态度相反，又有些相似的是，她年轻的身体正用放浪热情的态度吸吮着陌生的器官。大概是因为两人的体格差，又或者是她的确疼的不舒服，少女的声音一颤一颤，好像忍耐着不哭出来一样。梅林看到她按在墙上的手握的紧紧的，越发小的可怜。

虽然在他生活的时代说不定已经走完了人生的一半，但现在来说，这个年龄还是个小姑娘呢。梅林的手抱住她小小的拳头，他温柔地吻了吻她的发顶，“这样，立香果然喜欢罗马尼呢。”

就算是被梅林讨厌也好，被他过分的对待也好，乃至于被强迫插入了，立香都没有听完这句话之后的愤怒以及心事被戳穿的羞窘。她尖叫起来，不顾自己可能会被弄伤，挣扎了起来，“出去！你出去！”

“啊，果然，喜欢的人就是不一样，听到罗马尼的名字之后，立香更紧了。”梅林像个没事人一样，把愤怒过头的立香按着让她吃的更深，直到他的下腹被她肉乎乎的小屁股坐上才停下，“因为立香只要见到罗马尼，就会很高兴。”

“只有补魔、不，接吻的时候看到摄像头就会分心。刚刚在走廊上也是，只有见到罗马尼之后，你才会这么用脚尖弹跳着走路。”

“所以说，大哥哥一直是你的头号粉丝……真的一直注意着你喔？”


	2. 2

大脑有时候就像是外来的寄生物一样，它会根据机体的情绪变动和激素变化做出判断，虚构或隐藏一段记忆。

就好像她偶尔回到迦勒底之后才会后怕地想起特异点中濒死的重伤体会。达芬奇酱和医生都说这很正常，或许对身体来说，要比完全记住那种惊恐的体验更好。

所以……大概只是噩梦吧。摇晃不定的视角里，梅林凑得那么近，他眼睛里蕴藏着可怕的神色，让那对玻璃珠一样的紫色瞳仁变得非常恶意。立香，为什么在哭呢，他把她的腿推过头顶，大哥哥在爱你哦。

她不喜欢这个梦，因为看起来脏兮兮的。不光是梦里流到自己腿上的浑浊液体，还有两个人身体结合时发出的像是两片肉碰撞的啪啪声，还有直到最后也没能拒绝梅林的悔恨自责。她看到自己哭个不停，哭得就连梅林都很担心的样子，像是抱孩子一样把自己抱在怀里哄。

好啦好啦，立香这么不喜欢，就让立香……嗯，忘掉怎么样？他自言自语一样的说，但这样的my lord也只有我一个人见过，这么想的话就想让它变成共同的回忆呢，啊，立香，别哭了，大哥哥会心疼的，还是在趁机撒娇呢？想要再来一次吗？

然后他就被一巴掌扇在了脸上。

梅林的脸上浮现了立香不知道怎么形容的表情，就好像他在为此感到悲伤一样。

人类的感情真是太难以理解了，虽然很特殊，但立香也是人类啊，他握住那只手轻轻吻了一下，没关系的，无论怎么样，大哥哥都会一直喜欢你的，所以忘掉也没关系，对吧，my lord？这世界上只有我记得的事情，也不缺这一件嘛。

立香慢吞吞地吃着冰淇淋，我是不是太介意补魔了啊，她想，再怎么说会做这种梦也太奇怪了点，就算要做也不是和梅林而是和……才对吧。

想到医生，她的脸就迟钝的红起来。就在今天早上，可能是因为做了这个让人低落的梦，她在每日例行的身体状况问询中出了一点点差错。

像是满心委屈的孩子终于见到了让她信赖的人一样，她当时忽然就扑过去抱着医生哭了起来。和小孩子那种撒娇耍赖式的号哭一模一样，只是碍于她的身高，她抱的是医生的腰。

罗曼也很少遇到这种情况吧，她感觉他全身都僵住了，双手像是投降一样举了起来，只会发出欸欸的声音，她趁机把眼泪都倾泻到他白色的医师袍上。

“……心情不好吗？立香酱？”罗曼试探着拍了拍她的肩膀，“这么抱着、不、没什么，究竟是怎么了呢？”

“我做了一个噩梦。”过了好半天，罗曼才听到她瓮声瓮气地说，胸前的湿意被声音震动的痒痒的，“……没什么，只是做了个噩梦而已。”

她很少像这样表露出明显的撒娇意味，更别提这种孩子气的耍赖了。在罗曼发现以前，他就已经温柔的笑了起来，“好啦，立香，”他完全抱住她单薄的肩膀，把她结结实实地压向怀里，“不怕了哦。”

这是一个拥抱，然后它就变了味道，医生被手套包裹住的手指拨弄着她散乱下来的碎发，在耳后顿了一顿，自然而然地挑起了她的下巴。然后拥抱变成了一个吻，他闭着眼睛，所以立香震惊而隐秘地欢喜的睁大的眼睛无法看到他的眼神。

但是毋庸置疑，这是一个吻。

所以她的睫毛扑闪几下，也乖乖闭上了眼睛。

当这个吻结束的时候，她是多么的幸福啊，说是喜出望外也好，通俗一点就是天上掉馅饼了也好，她确实被突兀的惊喜搞得整个人醉酒一般的兴奋。她紧紧抱着他，一个劲地往他怀里蹭着，像一头急于索取爱抚的小动物一样。

罗曼的眼睛再次看向少女耳后，在被发丝所遮盖的洁白的肌肤上，的的确确存在一个吻痕。他轻轻低垂着春叶般翠绿的眼睛，为她调整了一下头发的样子。这样，就看不到了。

啊，但是这么忘掉的话，大哥哥也觉得很不甘心呢。唔、留一个小小的记号好了，这就是我们之间爱的标记——开玩笑的啦。My lord……喜欢的不是我呢。

那个突兀的吻之后，立香的心情一直很好，哪怕梅林又又又又一次提交了补魔需求，也没能打扰到她的好心情。

“不是前天才补过一次了吗，真拿你没办法。”她的小脸上透出明亮的笑意，“以后还是四天一次，不然我就拖到你变成蝾螈干。”

“真是可怕的威胁呢，my lord，”坐在床边的半梦魇不以为意地把她拖过来，“今天很高兴呢，遇到了什么好事吗？立香？”

梅林不怀好意地问，“就连给我补魔都不能毁掉你的好心情？”

防御性地抱住手臂，少女白了他一眼，“哼哼，是啊，我决定摒弃你的影响，开心愉快地生活下去了呢。”

他的小腿一痛，犯案人收回了鞋尖，继续用那种快乐的不得了的声音说，“问出这种问题还说不是讨厌我……今天开始我也要讨厌梅林。”

她愉快地宣布，“除了补魔都别出现在我面前了，不然就把你饿成蝾螈干。”

梅林定定看着她，那双紫色的眼睛一转不转地看着，直到她像是被冷血动物盯上的青蛙一样害怕起来，手臂都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩也没停止。“这可不行，my lord，”蛇发出嘶嘶的声音，力图伪装的甜美无害，“请不要讨厌我。”

“什、你今天很奇怪啊——”立香不想这么快认输，但她是真的害怕起来。她想后退的意图一下子被识破了，梅林强硬地抓握着她的腰肢把她扯到面前，却并不是为了亲吻她。

一瞬间的眩晕之后，立香迟钝地发现自己已经被甩到了床上，从他的力度来看，这一次并不是恶劣的玩笑能概括的行为了。梅林已经跪到了她的两腿之间，酷似水手服的礼装下面，少女光溜溜的腿上只穿了中筒袜，被他品尝过一次的诱人花穴仅仅被一层薄薄的内裤保护着。

“你干什么！滚开、别碰我！”在少女尖锐的声音中，他握住立香踢过来的脚，顺手帮她脱掉了鞋子，大概是因为罗马尼在看着吧，她的态度比上次还要激烈了，梅林看了一眼黑洞洞的摄像头和代表正常运行的小红点，无动于衷地继续了自己动作。

“还没有湿，对不起，很痛吧，我忘了，立香不是随便就能湿掉的孩子呢。”毫不留情地翻搅了尚且干涩的花唇，梅林说，“嗯……就还是从亲亲开始吧，会舒服起来的哦？”

他一如既往地亲了过来，动作不再收敛，色情强势到极致。出乎意料的，她并没有在这个亲吻里汲取到往常一样多的快感，和隐隐透出急躁的梅林一样，她满心想的，也是那个摄像头之后的目光。

但是，为了避免出现问题，只要机器还在运转，这间为补魔所设立的房间就是一个小小的安全屋，医生是无论如何都不可能进来救她的。抽泣着的少女意识到这一点，就立刻压抑了自己的哭声——他一定会担心吧。

“啊，只要罗马尼在，立香就会坚强起来呢。”梅林把手指压在阴蒂上，搓动起来，“上次可是哭得不行，好像快坏掉一样。”

上次……？立香还没有想起他所指的事情，鼻端就被一阵香甜浓郁的香气淹没了，硕大到几乎像是肉质生物的花朵被梅林捏碎，粉红色的汁液滴滴答答从他的指缝中流下来，被淋湿的花穴一瞬间就变得酥麻起来，好像被唤起了一样。

“下面的小嘴搞定，然后是上面的小嘴，来，my lord——”梅林异常地笑着，将手指伸了过来，而立香不知怎么回事，居然被香气所蛊惑，主动伸出舌头去舔舐他指尖残存的液体。为了不让梅林收回手，她还用手牢牢固定着他的手臂，激烈渴求地将那手指吸到嘴巴里面，深到想要呕吐的程度也没有吐出来。

“还有……还要、更多的……”她一脸迷醉地舔着男人的手掌，腿已经讨好地缠上了他的腰，已经湿到满溢的穴口在他的腿间来回蹭着撞着，那模样就像是脑海中只剩下快感的雌兽一样。

“my lord，真的可以吗？”被这样讨好的男人露出微笑，他明明白白地在看着摄像头，“医生还在看着呢，就是您喜欢的那位罗曼医生，看着您这样下流的样子哦。”

他收回被舔舐的很干净的手，把摄像头转了转，让它更好地照到床铺上的少女，“虽然人类就是抵抗不了美梦……”他悠悠地拖长了声音，“但没想到，立香这么喜欢上次的事情，还是说实在是太舒服了，已经做不到思考了呢？”

讽刺一样的敬语和那个人的名字都没能惊醒少女的迷梦，她专注而不解地看着梅林，好像馋的要命一样地盯着他的嘴唇。乱麻一样缠成一团的感情从心里略过去，立香被本能指引着伸出手，“亲……亲亲……”

“嗯，好的哦。”梅林温柔的说着，奖励一样的低下了头。愉快的、没有丝毫不情愿的、不清醒的吻，在立香的梦中发生了。

这仍然是一个不正常的梦，立香意识到自己的内心只有高涨的不对劲的情绪，所有负面情绪都像是被什么东西过滤掉了一样，对梅林的每一个动作，她只有狂喜、满足、渴望。

像是第一视角，又像是在旁观着一样，少女懵懵懂懂地任由梅林脱掉自己的水手服，除了上半身只留下红色的领结，袜子也好端端穿在腿上，她浑身都光溜溜的。

“啊、虽说没有用力，但这么快就没有痕迹了啊。”梅林说着，有意侧过头在她耳后咬了一口，“怪不得这么轻易就接受了暗示。那今天就、更努力地留下记号好了，要多到my lord无法忽视的程度才行。”

立香仍然像是做梦一样，他说话的声音很好听，态度也十分温和，所以她也歪过了头，喜悦地冲着他笑了起来。这样甜美又天真的神色，简直就像是喜欢着梅林一样。

梅林看着这样的她——有那么一瞬间，他露出了不知如何是好的表情——他拍了拍她的脸颊，“可惜，my lord，”他说，“美梦难久。”

既然她已经湿的足够，梅林也就懒得重复着来上全套，他潦草地吻了吻少女的额头，含住了她的嘴唇，已经插入头部的肉棒猛然进到了深处。虽说昨天做的非常彻底，他甚至连少女作为女性最为神秘的器官都玩弄到了，但对立香来说，还红肿着的穴肉没有恢复就被粗大的东西插入到底并不怎么好受。

直到这时候，虚幻的欢乐才渐渐从身体中消失，头脑使用过度的疼痛和下身的异样迟钝地让她醒了过来。

不可置信，难以形容的痛苦，让她在梅林开始深浅抽插的时候挣扎起来，被操弄的软烂的穴肉乖巧地吮着他的肉棒，对上面的棱和坚挺的形状都格外敏感的抽动着，透明的液体溢出穴口，然后被激烈的抽插搞得泛出白沫，连同后穴到臀沟都处于湿乎乎的粘腻波浪中。

但她的表情、她挣扎的样子……啊，那种羞愧、痛恨、不情愿……很糟糕的，梅林硬的更厉害了，他按着她的膝窝把双腿都推的更高，将少女的身体堆叠成一团，使劲折腾起她来。

“……不要，不要！”这样很难呼吸的姿势让立香很快就没有多余的力气，短短一会儿她的嗓音就沙哑的不成样子，“医生——呜、医生，救救我！我不要！”

摄像头仍然在稳定运转中，梅林嗤笑起来，“My lord，医生不能做什么的，大哥哥毕竟不是在爱你，而是在补魔哟。”

不顾少女厌恶的神情，他红艳的过分的舌尖舔过了她的膝头，一路淫糜又软绵的挑挑她的嘴唇，“您这么求救的话，医生一定会很伤心的吧——还是说，他也会兴奋起来呢？”

“可爱的女孩子身体里插着别的男人的东西，却叫着自己的名字，这么想的话，就像你是在和罗马尼做呢。”

梅林用活泼的过于虚假的声音，说着糟糕的东西，一边毫无顾忌地把自己往她的身体里面顶，“哈……立香的身体真是太棒了，虽说年龄上已经可以怀孕，操起来却还很嫩，像在吃没有熟透的果子一样，滋味很有趣呢。下面又在亲亲了，立香的子宫会不会吃进我的东西呢，真糟糕，大哥哥又——”

在他的声音中，摄像头旁边始终亮着的灯，闪了闪，戛然停止了。

这也就意味着，罗马尼终于从外部启动了紧急措施，中断了本次补魔的安全保护呢——他舔了舔嘴角，笑了起来。

“虽然my lord等会还要吃很多，不过现在还是先吃掉大哥哥的第一发吧？”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE爱好者不要拉到最下  
> 注意提示  
> 我把BE放在最后  
> 请BE爱好者自由的……

“呀，你来的比我想象的要快很多。”罗曼推开这扇本应紧闭的门之后，首先听到的就是梅林尾音上挑的寒暄。后者正低着头为立香调整领结的位置，放在身上也有些奇怪，不如挡住眼睛来的可爱对吧，他把结调整到她脑后系紧，满意地点点头。

“我本来以为你会在外面看到最后呢，医生。”梅林小心翼翼地伸出手捂住少女的耳朵，“或者说，没想到你会生气、还是嫉妒呢？”

美丽的异种生物笑了起来，梅林看起来仍旧是一个俊美的男性，但此时此刻他的表情、洋溢在身周的氛围、从声音里泄露出的丝丝缕缕的冷酷和不解，都让他作为人类的外衣零落不堪。既不是梦魇，也不是人类，独自行走在人间的怪物裂开嘴角向他人微笑的样子，用恐怖来形容也不为过。

罗曼停在那里，他们中间横亘着补魔工作室里的白软小床，他难得的露出了阴鸷暴怒的表情，声音也沉了下来，不像平时那种暖洋洋的轻飘飘语气——硬要说的话，更接近领导着一个魔术师机构的指挥者的模样了。

“梅林，我时常好奇，一个人在阿瓦隆反省了这么久究竟能做出什么改变，毕竟你好像也没有学会和人相处的方式，”他说，“在不列颠的王之后又盯上了立香吗？”

“不要这么凶嘛，人家当然有在反省啦，不过就算反省多少次，也不明白究竟是哪里出了问题呢。”梅林转着眼睛，表情在虚假的委屈和思索之间摇摆，“所以我才说，人类的感情实在是太难理解了，我才刚刚懂了一点，马上你们又会推翻结论，从头开始再来一次……如此出尔反尔的种族，实在是令我厌倦。”

“不过就像你说的，立香是在人类中的佼佼者，那种超脱众人之上的坚毅而极少动摇的意志，还有饱满到足够播撒出去的感情，从‘爱人’这一方面，就连阿尔托利亚也要甘拜下风。”梅林的眼睛轻轻向下一瞥，在听不到也看不到的少女茫然的表情上挖掘着，他的声音里有一种接近焦灼的垂涎，“从理解方面来说就更是如此，这孩子天生拥有强大的心，能够付出无私而不需报酬的爱——从我对你们的理解来总结的话，就是这样了。”

“所以大哥哥会喜欢上立香，也是理所当然的嘛。”他耸耸肩，“毕竟她是最接近理解这个定义的人，又是耀眼的My lord，对吧？”

“……那这场闹剧就该结束了。”罗曼不为所动，那对让人往往能联想到新叶啊青苹果之类鲜明色彩的眼睛好像蒙上了一层残酷的烟雾，使得它们看上去惊人地变成了接近金色的浑浊，“和千年前相比，你已经退缩软弱到这种地步，像个孩子一样挥舞着玩具要求回应。”

“你需要理解吗？你会被吸引吗？”他的态度也鲜明起来，嘲笑之意尽显，“等待着距离的匿迹，等待着话语的销声，在灾祸和凯旋的光华里，心也将失去踪影……多年来你做了太多的梦，你终于醒了，年华今何在？”

“……重复又重复同一个问题，你怎么会落得个这样的人生？”

这首阿克梅派的诗歌被他念的娓娓动听，讽刺的是，这个诗歌派别正是提倡返回人世和物质世界的，主张通过对人的意志进行启迪，以此来达到‘完善’的流派。

然后罗曼看起来就没有那么生气了，是的，他微微皱着的眉头和紧绷的肩线仍昭示着他不佳的心绪，但他的的确确被这首他用来嘲讽梅林的诗说服了。曾经属于“自己”，又早在数年前远去的疲惫又在这具身体中苏醒了，罗曼惊讶地发觉自己的怒气已经在渐渐消散。

寒冬快到了，  
树叶将飘落——  
水要成冰了，  
我的爱，你呢？

对于一个并没有被教诲着理解感情的生物来说，对于自由而复杂，又在某些方面惊人的具有同样底线的种族来说，如何小心试探出一个他人天生业已学会的名为感情的事物底线在哪里，确实是一件难度超标的挑战。

所以他容忍地叹了一口气，就像是面对着无意间打碎昂贵花瓶的狗宝宝一样，罗曼压抑着不知从何而来的忧伤，向他的同僚、同类伸出手臂，“停下吧，梅林。把她给我。”

“不给。”和罗曼的反应截然不同，好像被那首赢弱无力的诗激怒了似的，梅林松开了阻碍她听到声音的手，一把抱起了少女，硬挺的龟头逆着小穴垂着滴下来的液体插了进去。像是抱娃娃的姿势让肉棒进的很深，配上她自己的重量更是快要顶进子宫一样，少女已经失去了反抗的力气，只是吓得哭叫起来。

梅林刚刚射进去的白浊液体在这个姿势下很顺畅地向外流着，又被尺寸凶猛的肉棒堵在里面，粘稠的发出啪啪啵啵的声音，吵得人心烦意乱。但这样还不足以让梅林感到满足，被魔力具现出的花渐渐增多了，好像花神正在这个房间里举行聚会一样，粉色的花瓣淅淅沥沥的没过了他和罗曼的脚面。

“哈啊……这个姿势也好紧，立香的下面吃不下向外溢出来的样子太可爱了，大哥哥真想看你吃的饱饱的肚子鼓起来的样子。”忽然又被放置到床上，没有拔出的肉棒顺势给了两下深顶，从眩晕灭顶的快感中回过神的立香听着梅林在自己耳边描绘的淫秽画面，穴肉不由自主地抽紧两下。

“不、不行……”她还想用软弱的双腕向前逃跑，但身后的男人只是掐住了她纤细的腰肢就让她的挣扎变成了无用功。进入发育期的少女正在抽条，从后面居高临下地看过去，腰细的就像是撞一下就会折断一样，但丰润的臀已经有了女人的线条，用弧线勾勒着肉欲的美丽。

梅林插的凶狠又暴躁，好像焦急地标记自己的小母狗一样的公狗一样，连囊袋都狠狠拍在肿起来的花瓣外面，恨不得一起挤进她的身体。立香被两个人激烈交合的部位支配着呻吟哭叫，能够支撑着自己的手臂也很快失去了力气，只能徒劳地向前伸出，小嘴里还咬着床单来防止自己被操的说出什么丢人的词句。

直到她的手被另一个人温柔的握住，在高潮中反射性地握紧他的手，又渐渐流泻了力气的立香才迟钝地意识到，这个房间里出现了第三个人。

洁白的雪花，  
将把涟漪覆盖，  
世界会顿失温存，  
你呢，我的爱？

“有两个女人，争抢着一个孩子，说自己是孩子的母亲。”梅林忽然没头没脑地说，他往里顶的越来越深，也越来越重，声音收紧的调子都变了，“贤明的王听说，便让她们争夺那个孩子……嗯……又要射了、my lord……”

“孩子哭了起来，先放手的便是其母。贤明的王仍然正确。”他握着立香细腰的手掌松了又紧，紫色的指印交叠着红的，在她洁白的肌肤上开着，“吸得太紧了……真要命，大哥哥都要拔不出来了……”

梅林压着少女的腰，强迫她翘起被灌溉充分的小穴，液体被还在抽搐收紧的小穴挤出来，哗的一股热乎乎的流到她双膝之间的床单上，洇出一片影子。

“要试试看吗？”紫色的非人的眼看向罗曼，“大哥哥会在立香哭出来之前放开手哦，这一点请放心。”于此同时，他摸索着拧住立香乳团下挺立的那一点，残忍又冷酷地转了半圈，少女哭叫出来，有很快咽回去，只是身体颤的厉害，更多的水漫出来，湿哒哒的淌到两个男人的目光下。

立香的指尖像是冻僵了一样，抖得从他的手掌中滑下去，她什么都没说，只是把头埋到了床单凌乱的线条当中。“医生……”她花了很久来找回自己的声音，“我没关系的，所以……”

她的手被人类温暖的肌肤完全包住了，她所熟悉的声音轻轻叹了口气，就好像她每次从特异点回来卧床休息的时候，他会坐在边上一边叹气一边望着她微笑一样。故作坚强，故作冷漠，意识抽离身体将一切抛到脑后，挣扎全都败给了这一声叹息。

“立香，不要怕，交给我吧。”医生这么说。

罗曼的手指上戴着一枚戒指，在屋顶的灯下泛着暗淡的一线金色，他轻轻含住了少女的双唇，向她敞开怀抱。就像是心知肚明的交接仪式一样，梅林也松开手，看着她不断坠着一溜溜淫乱的液体投入那家伙的臂膀之间。

梅林嫉妒起来，她柔软的依偎在另一头不输给他的凶兽身前，收敛着恐惧，像是小鸟还巢一样倏然放松下来的样子真是很碍眼。所以他马上就改变了主意，在她被亲吻的时候恶劣地凑过去，轻轻舔吻起少女敏感的背。

发出了可爱的声音呢，忽然跳了一下的身子也是，都让梅林联想到第一次用软绵的喙好奇地啄着初见事物的小鸟。“My lord，喜欢被亲这里呢。”他极尽缠绵地咬了一口自己留下来的指痕，很痒，少女的身体立刻抖着闪躲起来。

“立香，专心点。”然而罗曼保护她的臂膀也正是禁锢着她的铁条，他强制性地抱紧她，让她洁白的身体仰过去，挂在自己的手上，“感受我就可以了。”珍惜的，轻微的，湿润的动作包裹住她被拧过肿起的乳珠，在舌头上抚慰着那里。

立香只觉得自己快要疯掉了，一个吻结束之后立刻衔接上另一个，她的身体被夹在两个人中间，反复的，漫长的刺激着。简直就像要把最后一滴液体都从她的身体里榨干一样，弹弄、挑拨、揉搓，粗话、喘息、爱语。

光透不过领巾，但味道和声音还在源源不断的涌入。在狭小的空间里不断堆积的花的香气，消毒水微微的苦涩味道，过多的散发着气味的液体。手掌与手掌交叠，吻痕上压着吻痕，她不适的闪躲只是投入另一人的玩弄中去，让一切变得越发糟糕起来。

“嘘……”医生发出诱哄的声音，“好孩子，坐过来。”她就犹豫着跟着他的引导，把那根肉棒纳入了体内。双腿折叠在两边，无论是跪坐还是下蹲都没有力气完成，但医生看起来也不需要她的辅助，一次次深顶让少女压抑着自己的声音，软绵的身体扭动着带来更多快感。

她很乖，所以医生过分的剥出阴蒂，用一根被液体打湿的手指来回挤压着那里，享受起她嫩的像是牛乳冻层层堆叠出来的吸吮。而等待中的梅林一边用热乎乎的那一根在她的背沟里来回滑着，把前端溢出的大量腺液都涂抹在她身上，一边伸出手，按在少女的小腹上。

“不知道能不能摸到罗马尼的形状呢。”他随口开了个下流的玩笑，用掌根挤压起她下腹的软肉，“手感真棒，肥嘟嘟的……真想操的这里膨胀起来，皮肤都绷紧着……啊、立香的身体又僵住了，在高潮的时候给医生怀个孩子怎么样？”

是的，身体本能的记住了让她灭顶的快感，几乎是他的手一放过来，立香就条件反射地紧张起来。然后还没有来得及反应，被按压住的内里部位就传来了让她难以忍受的酸麻。“噫、不行，医生……呜、不要压那里……”她娇声哀求着，“梅林、松开……”

“尿……不、不行！让我去……”立香来回摇着头，下一秒就会失禁的恐惧让她死死忍耐着缩紧那里的肌肉，腿也并起来，一幅想要逃跑的姿势，“忍不住、快忍不住了——松开、不要看、不要看！”

梅林不但没有松开，反而还按住她的身体，用力多揉了两下。罗曼也没有帮助她的意思，还火上浇油地在她崩溃的收紧里抽插起来，每一下都颠得她起伏着，尿液和高潮都悬在一个危险的高度，马上就要穿透她。

“没关系，上次大哥哥玩的时候不也尿出来了吗。”梅林舔着她的脖子，色气的一路啃咬到耳尖，“很可爱哟，立香不用担心啦，在床上就是要这样才对嘛。”

不行，现在……这是绝对不行的！立香抽泣着咬住牙齿，额头上的汗珠和泪水一起流到下巴，她的手拒绝地放在医生的胸膛上，看起来无论如何都打算反抗到底。

只是来自身前的最后一击让她的抵抗变成了无用功。两根手指把已经硬起来的阴蒂扯出来，然后，就只是轻轻一提一捏——少女的悲鸣便瞬间冲出了喉咙。

她真的失禁了，因为身体还没有放松下来的缘故，罗曼得以见到大股液体被艰难地挤压出来，一滩一滩地淋湿了他的衣服，尿液的味道微妙的冲淡了花朵的甜腻，而处于倒错高潮中的小穴则有力地绞着他的肉棒，毫无防备地把精液吞进了深处。

梅林迫不及待地把她抱起来，半软的肉棒脱离穴口发出令人羞耻的啵的一声，多的惊人的液体终于有了宣泄的出口，又涌的罗曼一片狼狈。

“医生的已经喂给你了，下一个是大哥哥了呢——”

待到阳春回归，  
雪又融化开，  
光和热将返回，  
你呢，我的爱？

她不知道这之后到底发生了什么，例如说，监控设施的忽然断电，医生在职责上反常的的缺席，报告究竟是怎么编造着把这一切抚平到薄薄的屏幕上，又或者是，他们是怎么绕过移动在迦勒底的从者们把自己偷渡回my room的。但结果很明显，那就是所有暗恋都就此大白于天下。

梅林恢复了四天一次的补魔频率，大概补魔前后，他会偷偷躲到她的小房间里，对她再做一些什么事情。罗曼则正常很多，更接近恋爱的世俗定义，在本就无微不至的员工关怀制度里，还能被他找到细小的漏洞一个一个填补干净。

他更喜欢和立香呆在一起，什么都不干，或者是各自做各自的事情。比如说一起借用厨房做一道甜点，或者是偷偷用中控的屏幕投放立香想要看的电影之类的，在迦勒底严密又宽松的条框中探险，成了立香和他的恋爱日常。

虽然这里面有很多事都有梅林的身影，但总之……也……大概……算一个不合理的快乐结尾吧？

立香拿起医生书桌上那本折了页的书，继续看了下去。

在自由得出奇的早寒十分……  
在自由得出奇的早寒十分，  
一切仍如旧，一切都已改。

写给BE爱好者的刀刀

在很久以后，立香模糊的想起这一段时间里医生的表现时，梅林已经堂而皇之的登堂入室了。

“怎么了？立香？”男人光裸的胸膛贴在她的后背，“还不想睡吗？要大哥哥给来念睡前故事吗？”

梅林的头发多的有点烦人，她甩甩头，孩子气的撇撇嘴，“不要、反正又是亚瑟王的故事，亚瑟传说，关于亚瑟王你不可不知的40件事吧？我听了就头疼。”

“嗯……但是再做什么的话，就太晚了，明天还要早起呢。”就像提出这个建议一样，梅林非常轻率地放弃了，他握住立香的手，把她的手整个包进手掌里。“那么，要喝什么吗？我去热牛奶？”

立香感到自己的下颚明显收紧了，她啪的一声打开梅林的手，室内那虚伪的脉脉温情被她撕裂了一个口子，“梅林……”

她尽量斟酌着词汇，以造成更大的杀伤力，“你不必模仿他，再说，你学的也不像，你知道的吧？”

半梦魇温和的笑了起来，这表情看起来比较接近人类了，只不过不属于他而已，“立香，你勉强着和我在一起，也不是因为喜欢我呀……”

“你只是明白了，罗马尼预见了自己的死亡，以及他死后无法保护你的事实，才在那段时间做出了退让而已。他既担心你，也担心我。”他说，“所以你看，引入了一个新的支点之后，就变得稳定多了不是吗？”

“你看着我，就会想到他，所以变得能够容忍大哥哥了呢。”

少女的眼睛里含着灿灿的泪，“我讨厌你。”

“没关系，我知道。”梅林仍然在笑，“再怎么说，我都会注意着立香，喜欢着立香哟。”

“来，要牵着手睡吗？”他伸出手，少女的泪终于滑坠下去，在被褥间摔碎了。她慢慢伸出手，放到了梅林摊开的手掌上。冰冷的，僵硬的，拒绝的。

他的身体很温暖，但她无法从中汲取到一丝热度。

“那么，大哥哥给你念诗好了，罗马尼以前也用这一首来讽刺我呢。”

我宛如生活在迷雾里……  
我宛如生活在迷雾里，  
我仿佛生活在美梦中，  
在幻想里，以超验的方式，  
但如今我已不得不苏醒。  
苏醒，以便看一眼恐怖，  
看一眼我命运的荒谬怪诞。

睡着了还在哭，真是孩子气啊，立香。只有这个时候才会紧紧握着我的手不放，大哥哥也是会感到伤心的哦？哎呀，还叫着罗马尼的名字，真是过分的御主。

嗯，我在这里哦。我也喜欢你。


End file.
